Bethesda's Bobo Club
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Il ne fallait pas lui piquer son chocolat...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsuar!_

_Ma réponse au PBG's Bobo Club créé par Amy..._

_Bonne lecture... Et Amy, Pline, Crazy, Joly et Ankou... Prenez garde! :]_

* * *

-NON !

D'abord figée par l'horreur de la situation, l'auteur tituba ensuite d'un pas en arrière, le regard rivé sur le contenu de son placard. Ou du moins sur l'absence de contenu. Sa réserve de chocolat et de coca était vide, totalement vide, à l'exception d'un petit mot où étaient signifiées trois lettres écrites d'une petite écriture ronde : « _Nah_ ». Elle comprit immédiatement.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte, fébrile, attrapant au vol son doudou Tibbs et son manteau rose. Et piocha son téléphone dans sa poche, avant de composer le numéro de son agent préféré.

-Agent D…

-Bethesda ! Immédiatement !

-PBG ?

-Immédiatement.

-J'ai plein de choses à faire, là. Faut que je lave l'aquarium de mon poisson rouge, protesta Tony d'un ton ennuyé.

-Tu as un poisson rouge ?

-Non.

-Tony, tu sais que j'ai très envie de faire une death fic ou tu mourras empalé sur un cure-dents géant, pendant que Ziva épousera Ray ?

-J'arrive.

Elle raccrocha. Et composa un autre numéro, avant de porter son smartphone pour la seconde fois à son oreille.

-Allo ?

-Amy. Faut que je vous parle. A toi et aux filles. Maintenant.

.

L'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo passa le pas de la porte de la réunion, son regard s'arrêtant rapidement sur les personnes présentes dans la salle.

D'un côté de la table, une jeune femme habillée d'un-t-shirt rose et vert ainsi que d'un jean bleu. De l'autre, cinq adolescentes patientant tranquillement en papotant.

Le regard de la plus âgée alla directement se poser sur Tony. Elle se redressa pour l'accueillir, tout en lui désignant une place en bout de table.

-Ah, Tony, te voilà. La réunion peut donc commencer.

Il s'installa avec un soupir, alors que cinq regards rêveurs s'arrêtaient sur lui, pendant que PBG se mettait à marcher de long en large derrière la table, avec son air le plus sérieux.

-Bon, les filles, l'heure est grave…

-Vi, c'est vrai, c'est midi. Quelqu'un a faim ?

-Plus tard, Crazy, soupira PBG. Je vous ai convoqué pour parler du nouveau club…

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de toutes les autres personnes de la salle. PBG s'efforça de ne pas paraître désespérée.

-Déjà, vous m'avez enfermé dans la cave de Gibbs. Et, sachez-le, je déteste être kidnappée, entama la jeune femme…

-On t'a libéré, après tout, commenta Joly en tendant son stylo Ziva vers elle.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, objecta l'auteur. Mais le pire reste à venir…

-Ah ?

-Vraiment ?

-Je me demande si je ne devrais pas aller m'acheter un sac Tiva…

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Certes.

-C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un épisode de Magnum à regarder, moi…

PBG soupira devant cette mauvaise foi générale. Et se racla la gorge pour attirer à nouveau l'attention des adolescentes et de l'agent, tout en s'empêchant difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle reprit, en essayant de garder un ton le plus calme possible.

-Mon chocolat, mon coca. Non, mais vous êtes dingues ?

C'était raté pour le ton calme. Un « oui » général répondit à la question de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ? Soupira PinkBlueGreen.

-Tu l'as bien cherché, commenta Ankou en rajustant légèrement le col de sa chemise McNozzo.

-T'as vu les crises d'AIPM que tu causes ? Rajouta Pline.

-Et en plus, t'en es fière, appuya Amy en tapotant la table du bout des doigts, agacée à cette simple pensée.

-Tout se résume en un mot, termina Tony. « TBC ».

-Techniquement, ce n'est pas un mot. C'est un sigle.

L'agent soupira.

-J'en ai ras la casquette de souffrir à cause de toi, _et_ les jeunes filles là en ont ras la casquette de finir terrassées à cause de toi… Donc, ton club est né. Voilà. J'espère que tu vas comprendre.

Il marqua une pause

-…Mais, peut-être que si je ne souffre pas trop dans Bad Day…

L'auteur cilla derrière cette remarque. Et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, tout en fronçant légèrement le nez.

-T'entends quoi par « pas trop » ? Finit-elle par demander après un court silence.

-Tu vois, tu cherches les ennuis, commenta Tony avec une moue agacée, alors que les cinq adolescentes pâlissaient un chouia.

-Oh, allez, c'est pas une ou deux côtes brisées qui vont te faire souffrir, quand même ! Puis, quelques blessures par-ci, par-là… Enfin, ça, c'est sans compter le… Euh…

L'agent écarquilla les yeux pendant que PBG s'interrompait subitement en réalisant qu'elle allait spoiler, alors qu'un long silence tombait de l'autre côté de la table. L'auteur décida de changer de sujet en voyant quelques couteaux sortir des poches des cinq autres.

-Bon, si je vous ai convoqué, c'est pour vous proposer un marché…

-Pas de marché avec le PBG's Bobo Club, énonça directement Amy, sous l'acquiescement des autres adolescentes.

-Ecoutez-moi quand même. Ok, donc, je veux récupérer mon coca et mon chocolat blanc, vous voulez que je laisse Tony tranquille. Ce qui est techniquement irréalisable, sachez-le.

L'italien protesta mollement.

-… Mais, je peux garder ma cruauté pour Tony et non pour vous, et rester sage dans ma vengeance, poursuivit PBG, imperturbable. Sinon, vous me verrez obligée de répondre à vos attaques.

Le regard de l'auteur se braqua sur Amy.

-T'as déjà été enfermée dans une cave, ma chère ?

Elle passa rapidement aux autres sans attendre la réponse de l'adolescente.

-La question vaut aussi pour vous. Et, si je veux vraiment être cruelle, je peux aussi ne plus faire que des death-fic, vous savez. Oh, et rendre Tony aveugle. Tu aimerais être aveugle, Tony ?

L'agent en question tomba de sa chaise. L'auteur plaça ses deux mains sur la table sans lui adresser un regard supplémentaire. Et s'adressa aux membres du club de son ton le plus assuré :

-Donc, ou vous me rendez mon chocolat blanc, ou je deviendrais encore plus cruelle. Et pas seulement avec nos agents. Capisch ?

-C'est une menace ?

-Oui, Amy.

-Pourquoi, ô PBG cruelle ?

-Pline, j'aime quand tu parles de façon si poétique, mais ça ne changera rien.

-McGee aussi est concerné ?

-Oui, Ankou.

-Tu sais monter une bombe ?

-Oui, Crazy.

-Tu vas être cruelle avec nous, PBG ?

-S'il le faut, Joly.

-Je peux appeler Gibbs ?

-Vive le Tibbs, Tony.

L'auteur lança son sourire le plus brillant à tous.

-Alors ? Notre marché est conclu ? Vous me rendez mon chocolat et mon coca ?

* * *

_J'attends votre réponse!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!_

_Alors, point technique pour ceux qui ne sont pas de Bethesda, ces chapitres répondent à ceux de AmyDiNozzo via sa fic' "A New Bobo's Club"._

_De deux... MOUAHAHA!_

* * *

_Chou05: Techniquement, Tony n'y est pas pour rien. C'est même lui et Amy qui ont commencé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tant de haine, vraiment. Vraiment. *Hausse les épaules avec désolation*  
_

* * *

-Le manque de chocolat n'est pas bon pour la santé, tu sais ?

Pline soupira, PinkBlueGreen continua à la suivre sans prendre en compte son air blasé.

-Je ne parle pas de _ma_ santé, Pline.

La plus jeune se tourna lentement vers l'auteur tricolore, pendant que celle-ci souriait, fière d'avoir réussi à attirer son attention. PBG serra son doudou Tibbs sous son bras, le menton relevé, un sourire narquois naissant sur ses lèvres, avant de lâcher le plus fièrement possible :

-J'ai kidnappé ton doudou Tibbs!

Les yeux de Pauline s'écarquillèrent, alors que son homonyme arrivait derrière elle, curieuse.

-J'ai kidnappé le tien aussi, Amy ! Chantonna la jeune femme en se tournant vers la nouvelle arrivante. D'ailleurs, très joli ce doudou Tiva version Under Covers, j'aime beaucoup. Ça serait dommage qu'il devienne juste under, vraiment.

PBG se pencha ensuite vers l'angle du couloir, où se tenaient les autres membres du club, chuchotant entre elles. Elles sursautèrent en remarquant qu'elles étaient démasquées et que leur cachette n'en était plus une.

-J'ai les vôtres aussi, remarqua PBG d'un ton neutre, avec toutefois un regard appuyé pour chacune.

Elle désigna une jeune fille qui triturait son pendentif en forme d'étoile de David nerveusement.

- Joly, ton doudou Ziva va bientôt retourner en Israël seul et désemparé si je ne retrouve pas mes chocolats et mon coca.

Elle passa ensuite à une jeune fille en survêtement kaki ressemblant furieusement à une certaine israélienne.

-Furieuse, je pense envoyer le tiens en Somalie, t'en penses quoi, tu serais furieuse, Furieuse ?

Elle vrilla son regard dans celui d'une adolescente en train de siroter un caf-pow.

-Crazy, tiens, voilà un pied de ta peluche Tabby, j'espère que tu n'y tenais pas trop ?

Elle se tourna finalement vers l'ado portant un pull à l'effigie d'un certain informaticien

-Ankou, je pense que ton doudou prendrait volontiers un bain d'acide. T'en penses quoi, toi ?

Elle lança un sourire brillant à chacune.

- Toujours pas de chocolat blanc ? J'ai un bras de doudou Ziva à découper, sinon (parce que, pas de bras, pas de chocolat –bwahaha) … Saluuuuut !

* * *

_*Va chercher ses ciseaux*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello!_

_Amy. Pline. Bwahaahaha!_

_Bon courage!_

* * *

_Joly: Tssss..._

_Pline: Na !_

_WJ: Tu es mon héroïne !_

_Ankou: Au NCIS market, voyons!_

_FdB: Elles se sont vengées... *soupire*_

_Chou: Visiblement, à leur revanche!_

_Amy: Il te suffit d'une phrase "Amy rendit ses biens à PBG". Facile et efficace._

_DiNozzo NCIS: Oui. Merci de ne pas participer au club. Tu es quelqu'un de bien ! *Sourit franchement à Mandy*_

_Noa: Pourquoi ignoble? Je n'aurai jamais fait de mal à un doudou, voyons. Hum... Je ne sais pas. Tes conditions me paraissent strictes. Et je suis sûre que tu pourrais travailler pour les deux équipes... Je me rappelle d'une autre de tes reviews... *Réfléchis*. Pas d'armes, j'ai encore plus efficace *rit sadiquement*.  
_

* * *

Elle se réveilla en papillonnant des paupières. Et constata presque immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, où elle s'était endormie, mais dans une pièce sombre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, inconfortablement installée sur une lourde chaise en bois.

Après un nouveau battement de paupières destiné à la réveiller complétement et effacer les derniers bribes de sommeil restant dans son esprit, elle lança une œillade autour d'elle afin de comprendre où elle était. Et constata alors que l'endroit ressemblait vaguement à un petit salon aux murs roses, bleu et vert, avec quelques posters Tibbs accrochés ici et là, ainsi qu'un doudou Walter traînant dans un coin.

Elle tressaillit en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait. Et voulu se relever, sans y arriver. Elle comprit alors que, tel Tony dans « _Truth or Consequences _», elle était menottée à la chaise. Et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

C'est à cet instant que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Et qu'une jeune femme pénétra dans l'endroit, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Saaaaalut ! Chantonna la nouvelle arrivante.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça, rétorqua difficilement la seconde, alors qu'une bouffée de colère l'envahissait.

-Quoi ? Te kidnapper et t'enfermer dans une pièce secrète? Non, absolument pas. Noooon…

PinkBlueGreen avança jusqu'à la chaise où était assise Pline, alors que celle-ci grimaçait devant ce sarcasme.

-PBG… Gronda l'adolescente.

-Oui ?

-Tu es vraiment…

-Tu as vu qui était derrière-toi ? La coupa l'auteur tricolore.

Pauline fronça les sourcils. Et se retourna difficilement. Réalisant alors qu'une autre chaise était placée dos à elle… Et qu'elle n'était pas la seule prisonnière dans la petite pièce…

-Amy !

La seconde se réveilla dans un sursaut. Et poussa un cri de rage en découvrant ce qui lui arrivait. Elle lança une œillade profondément assassine à l'auteur aux trois couleurs.

-Toi !

-C'est toi qui a commencé, sourit PBG.

-Hey, mais moi je n'ai rien fais, protesta Pline.

-Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu viens de prononcer ? Qui me menace environ 25 heures par jour, hum ?

La jeune fille marqua un temps avant de répondre.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de qui tu parles, mentit Pline. Oh, allez, libère-nous, PBG…

-Pas avant d'avoir récupéré mes biens. Vous me les rendez ? Chocolat, coca et doudous, et on n'en parle plus.

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent négativement la tête en cœur. La troisième s'assit alors par terre, entre les deux. Et poussa un profond soupir.

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais, s'il le faut…

Elle attrapa une télécommande. Et appuya sur le bouton « Play ». Une musique de Justin Bieber se déversa alors au maximum dans la pièce, pendant qu'elle plaçait des écouteurs sur ses oreilles afin de ne plus entendre cette horreur de la nature.

Les deux adolescentes écarquillèrent les yeux, horrifiées, la troisième attrapa une fiction NCIS qu'elle commença à lire, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Faites-moi signe quand vous vous rendez, souffla PBG en leur jetant un regard moqueur. J'ai hâte de savourer mon chocolat blanc en serrant mon doudou Tibbs contre moi !

* * *

_MWAHAHA!_


End file.
